big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
MxkayIa
Fineperson24 was a houseguest in Big Brother 1, Big Brother 5 and Big Brother 11. Biography Big Brother 1 Bio Fine was a houseguest in Big Brother 1. Fine was social and had tons of friends in the house. Most of the season, she was targetted because of that fact alone. She wasn't the best at competitions, but her social game would do the work for her. Although she was a target throughout most of the season, there was always a bigger target in her way. On Finale night, Shooting chose to evict Rotten over Fine. Each finalist knew that they had a good chance at winning because each finalist knew most of the jury. In a close 4-3 vote, ShootingFireStar won Big Brother 1 earning Fine the runner-up of the season and 2nd place. Big Brother 5 Bio Fine was a decent player who stepped her game up a-lot, however she adapted the social game again like she did in Big Brother 1 which worked for her since she managed to get really far in the game however since she didn't attend crucial sessions she got herself evicted at 4th and giving her the second to last juror spot. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get another chance to return? Hell yes! What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? I want to see the have-not and secret room return, along with the robbed storage room. Will you play differently this time around? It depends. I'm not going to sheep as much, and I hope to be better at competitions also being active. Who would you love to return with? Pachi! Final thoughts? Bring it on! Bio Fine later returned to compete in Big Brother 11. Fine was determined to improve her mistakes from previous seasons and overall have a bigger impact on the game. For the first week, Fine's team was able to successfully win the HOH competition. This ensured safety for herself without having any initial blood on her hands. However, she was severely on the outs while a good majority of alliances were forming around her. To make matters worse, Fine accidentally voted publicly during week 1's eviction, exposing where she stood in the game. Thus, when her team was vulnerable of going home week 2, Fine was immediately targeted by Emeraldspades's larger alliance in the house. Nearly everyone in the alliance agreed unanimously to evict her. Thus, she became the second player evicted with 6 votes against, placing 19th. A much lower placement than her two previous entries. Host Opinion Fine was a complete wildcard during the first ever season. I didn't know exactly what to expect from her, as at this point she was very new to longterms and didn't possess many skills nor attributes. Originally, she attended most sessions and was able to keep a very under the radar profile. Soon enough she had to miss a few sessions due to real life situations. Once she returned, alliances around her begun forming with her on the outs. When she won HOH it was overall a huge shock. I didn't really know where she was going to strike first. When her move was to get out Saul with Alrighty as a pawn, it was clear to everyone including myself that this was not going to succeed. And it proved not to. Her gameplay was very weak and overall disappointing. While she was originally going to win, as TiceMaiden voted the wrong person, I do not feel she deserved to win over Shooting as she made little attempts to make practical alliances nor logical moves and at the most won few competitions. She later came back to compete in the fifth season. For the most part, Fine kept a quiet game. Her duo was able to remain safe for a majority of the starting weeks without having to win competitions nor make any waves. She had little to no loyalties and for the most part, I didn't think much of her gameplay. She eventually succeeded in winning HOH week 5, taking out Micko who was a huge player at this point and Maddie. I had hope she would continue to keep up the stronger gameplay, as her previous entry was much weaker in comparison already. Sadly this was Fine's only major move this season. Due to having very few loyalties, the house evicted her during the final 4. Personally, I adored Fine taking a major shot at the bigger players. It was refreshing to see and left an impact. My critique would be the lack of deals and loyalties which I feel screwed her over in the later game. Finally, Fine returned for the eleventh installment. This time around I hoped to see a major improvement in Fine and felt she could make it super far. However, her failure to fall into any alliances was her downfall. In Big Brother, alliances are necessary and a huge part of the game. Avoiding them to play an under the radar game, especially in a season where they are obviously taking big shots to be noticed, is not wise in the long run. I do wish Fine could of made it much more farther but I understand why she did not and respect that. Thanks for playing. Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History } | | | | |'THEN' | |} Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Carepackage History Voting History HOH History } | | | | | | |'AND' | |} Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *She was always nominated in the last 2 weeks of the season. *She never had any votes against her. *She has equal votes in majority for BB5. *Fine, IiSwaxn, TiceMaiden & Technocal are the only houseguests to have all the Big Brother roles: Evicted, Finalist & Jury Member. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:Runner-Up Category:2nd Place Category:4th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:BB5 Jury Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:19th Place